Impossible Stars
by SweetAngels3
Summary: What if some of the Sol senshi marry some of the Starlights? Meet the Impossible Stars, they are the children of these marriages, and they've just wound up in the SM universe where the Starlights simply went home after Galaxia.


Impossible Stars  
  
Intro: Meet the Star of Life.  
  
The sound of cicadas buzzed everywhere in the comfortable heat, at least the heat was comfortable with the summer breeze blowing by. The wonderful feeling that came with listening to cicadas in a summer breeze would have never been felt if not for one girl, who sat watching nature and eating bread with black raspberry jam.  
  
She sat almost straight up, there was only a tiny hint of a slouch in the way she was sitting and her legs were dangling over the edge of the porch of the traditional home of a Japanese person. She wore short light blue shorts that had white stripes that ran up the side, a darker blue tank top with an angel on it, with matching blue shoes and some white socks. Her clothing selection suited her quite well, but it also showed off her rather fair skin, and it was only the dark blue shirt that gave her any real semblance of color balance. It didn't help that the wavy hair that had been pulled back into a low ponytail was platinum blond, practically white with light blue highlights, making her look somewhat unbalanced. Her eyes only helped little, they were a mix of blue and green; the particular green that had been mixed in was vivid, and her light pink lips lent no aid in color balancing. Of course, the ultimate problem was the tan of the porch area behind her, giving her a look of an idealistic painting of a girl in pastels, if it weren't for her eyes, the black raspberry jam, and the dark blue shirt she wore.  
  
The girl tilted her head as she took another bite of the jam-covered slice of bread; a particularly nice breeze had made her think once again on how wonderful it was. Catching herself dwell upon the warm breeze and the cicada buzz and thinking how tranquil it was, she mentally berated herself. She had always heard tales from her parents that thinking on how nice or calm a certain place was always meant that some wandering youma would attack soon and close to where you were. At least it always happened during an attack from outside force wishing to destroy or take control of one planet or another. This fact didn't reassure her though, as lately there had been trouble, it might not be out right attacks as of yet, but the disturbances could quickly turn that way.  
  
Quickly finishing the last slice of bread, the girl went back into the Japanese styled house, and put away all that she had gotten out earlier. Despite the looks of the house, exterior and interior, the house wasn't in Japan, in fact, it wasn't on Earth; it was on a planet a few hundred light-years away from Earth. The girl's father had made sure that it would be built for her mother, so that she wouldn't home sick, even if it had been only two life times that she had been on Earth. All of the other planets she had been born on had been destroyed by her-at-the-time- lunatic-counterpart, except for one, the first planet to ever come into existence, and that one was unable to be located. That made Earth the closest thing to a home planet that she had, and thus a little more attached to then other planets. It was after all hard to become attached to a planet that was now star dust scattered across the galaxies.  
  
One of the major events that had made the people from Earth and this planet trust each other was the wedding of her parents, the birth of herself another. A light smile tugged at the corners of the girl's mouth as she passed a picture of her parents, her responsible looking mother, and her somewhat sarcastic father. In the picture it looked as if it was first planned for it to be purely of her mother, but her father had gotten in by trying to get the blue themed lady's attention last moment. Her mother wore a stunning dress of a fabric with blue threads one-way and sea green the other, her blue green hair fell about her in waves. Gray schemed father was wearing a gray tux like suit, and his grayish platinum blond hair was pulled away from his face in a low ponytail. It was a picture from before they were married; the only way you could tell was by the feel of being wiser that they now carried around them like cloaks. Rulers of the planet the girl stood on, they looked the part of regal, and the fact that they were senshi, could do nothing but help. Her father was the knight of this planet, and her mother was a senshi of the element of life, one of the few senshi that would have had many heroic ballads about her if she didn't personally keep the story straight.  
  
They were currently away back on Earth to talk to Neo Queen Serenity about a stronger alliance between the two planets; they had even managed to set up hyper communications. Problems arose soon after the communications had been set up though; the hyper links went dead and wouldn't turn back on after the two rulers had left for Earth. If that hadn't put more unease between the two peoples, the fact that whenever a messenger was sent to go relate the troubles, no word would be sent back. It could be easily assumed that someone or something was stopping them from reaching the planet Earth, and of course, one group started to blame the other about the misfortune. That was the situation as of now; tensions were running high between the two races, the rulers were all stuck on one planet, leaving the other with a temporary reign.  
  
The girl smiled one last time at the picture, and then put on her determined face, and ran out the door after grabbing a dark blue windbreaker.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The girl jogged for a good distance, until she came to a large white building that had a large lot of land on either side. The building had obviously not been built for living in, it stood up rigidly, and the top was built so the front wall was at an angle outward. The large bluish windows that were stuck into the front had large white rectangular bars over them; most people guessed it was to keep them in the wall. The sides were perfectly straight and were plain white washed, making the building seem unbalanced and gawky. Despite the completely awkward appearance, everyone who knew even the basic of facts about it walked on the other side of the street, giving it great amounts of respect.  
  
Quickly crossing the street, pressed her hand against the white washed wall, and then went through the doorway that opened right in front of her.  
  
"I'm here! Are we all ready to go?"  
  
An elderly looking man in a long white trench coat walked over to her, and then stopped a foot in front of her before asking, "Are you absolutely sure you wish to go through with this Kou-hime? All of the previous messengers have disappeared without a trace, and it would be disastrous if you of all people were to go missing."  
  
Rolling her eyes both of the formality of using the last name and the question itself, Kou Ukiyo replied, "I am the most qualified messenger left, my father is the king of this planet, and my mother is the legendary angelic senshi of life. I, in my own right, am a senshi, and a darned good one, Sailor Life Star. I'm going through with this, as far as I know, my parents never made it to Earth, and I can not go on living my life knowing that I could have helped us all solve the mystery of the vanishing messengers."  
  
The man sigh and shuffled towards a door in the back of the room, "If you are so set on doing this insane act of lunacy, then follow me, you should know what to do by now."  
  
"I've only watched twenty plus people do it," came the mumbled reply, "Cosmic Life Star, Make-Up!!!"  
  
On the last word Ukiyo started the transformations that would turn her into Sailor Life Star until she dehenshined to become Princess Kou Ukiyo again. Her skin turned the typical pearly metallic colors, just with a blue green over tone in her case, and where her heart was suppose to be, seemed to be a light blue light. Multiple layers of stardust, all in various shades of blue and sea green, covered her, taking the places that her fuku would come in. Then a light slides down the layers of stardust while Ukiyo whirls around, and the fuku then forms, though made of metal. What seems to resemble a light shifter passed over the almost Sailor Life Star, and the uneven metallic skin, and the metal fuku changed into its final form of a much more bearable cloth style. With the Henshin completely over, Sailor Life Star went into her finishing position of one arm all the way up, the other supporting it, and her legs elegantly crossed like she just posed while walking.  
  
The scientist didn't even blink at the transformation, the only recognition that he gave to the metamorphosis was to push his glasses up his nose and give her his last resigning look. "You know what happens now."  
  
Sailor Life Star nodded, causing the dangles of three thin light blue crystals that formed the dangle on her earrings to cause a small twinkling noise. Now she had to go and sit in that horrid machine, you'd sit in there, cold with anticipation, knowing that this little beam of light that will come and shoot out at you. That was what aloud the messengers to travel across the airless area that was called outer space, much like the Starlights could do naturally. Sailor Life Star more then likely could do this naturally, being the daughter of one of them, but no one wanted to take chances with the last being of royal heritage on the planet. It had been a close call to get the council to agree to let her go as messenger, there had been no chance of letting her go without lots of restrictions.  
  
Sighing as she walked, causing her boot heels to click on the tiled floor, Sailor Life Star walked to the room where she would get that special beam to hit her. This was so not within her style, but what else was she to do when her parents and the ruling couple had completely lost contact from their world? Sighing again, Life Star sat in the chair where she would have to sit and wait for that light beam.  
  
The room wasn't truly a room, it was actually a mini area with clear plastic serving as all of the walls, except for a single strip. That single strip was replaced with steel, and behind it waited the bulky laser gun that would soon activate, by the control of the doctor now standing by the controller pillar. Stilling the nerves that told her to run and hide when the steel strip slipped downward, Life Star sat as the gun came out of its compartment and started to aim at her.  
  
Even as the gun finished its aiming job, Life Star was sitting chanting within her head that it was only to allow her to breath in space, and it wouldn't hurt her. Then the light beam shot out, and Life Star felt as if her heart had stopped, and when the beam of light hit her, the shock sent it back into motion. This was after the white-haired senshi had been thrown back into her seat quite forcibly, that between the force of the hit and the actual pulse that was sent through her body, left her a very befuddled being.  
  
The scientist walked into the room and helped the now somewhat uncoordinated Life Star out of the mini-room, all the while offering up silent prayers that she would not also disappear on the suicide mission.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sailor Life Star spun through the cold darkness that was space, her body now something that would have been easily mistaken for a shooting star. This caused the senshi to smile mentally, this is where her father and her uncles to get their senshi names, traveling just like she was. It was a wonderful sensation, it was almost like flying, only you knew that you were traveling too fast for that, and you passed by entire solar systems instead of trees and buildings. Unfortunately, the sensation eventually wore off, and it left one rather bored, and that always lead to counting off time, and hoping that the trip would end soon. The senshi wondered idly, after awhile, if her relatives experienced the same boredom she was right now.  
  
It was while she was thinking and mostly being bored, that a shadow, darker, colder, and more menacing then the surrounding void that was space. The first clue that Life Star had that she was being stalked was that the cold feeling that flowed down her spine, an action that translated to the tail of the shooting star to waver. Looking back, more evidence became evident as stars winked in and out, as if was moving between her and they far off fiery balls of light. That's when the shadow opened its eyes, they shed dark light, it should have been impossible to see, except it could, and it was not a very comforting feeling. Not that seeing dark evil light falling in around a rough streak that was what should have been a shadow acting as a body, all against the darkness of space ever was.  
  
Putting more energy into going faster now, Life Star didn't have time to be bored as she swerved around, trying to lose the ink-black shadow. It seemed to have other plans as it also sped up, intent on a chase, and then opened its mouth, a cavern full of light, outlining perfectly many hooked teeth. This seemed to make the chances of getting away even slimmer, as Sailor Life Star felt reality as she knew it start to curl and distort, making everything slower to get around.  
  
Turning her now very wide eyes back towards where she was going, she was only just in time to see two other shooting stars, each followed closely by a shadow like the one behind her. One was an intense fire-red, and didn't seem like it was going to move at all, it had a very stubborn feel to it. The other was pure white, with both a tinge of blue and of red, and if Life Star hadn't been a little less distracted, she would have sworn that it was wailing incessantly. That was all she could take in before she realized that they were going to collide, herself and the other shooting stars, and nothing any of them could do would stop it.  
  
'Well, at least I won't be able to feel it as whatever it is kills and eats me…' Life Star thought before she collided head long into the other shooting stars.  
  
They didn't go unconscious, at least not as first, as the collision of all three stars, who were unknown to each other, all senshi, ripped further a fray in the already deteriorating reality. The last thought before the stars were pulled downward away from very disappointed shadows was that this could not be happening.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Makoto had been minding her own business, enjoying the peace that came after defeating Galaxia, or more accurately, from Usagi-chan defeated Galaxia, and baking cookies. Shaking her head as she pulled out one tray of cookies out, Makoto wondered where that petite blonde got all of her power.  
  
THUMP!!!  
  
Makoto had been about to put the cookie sheet down when loud sound came from her living room, causing the cookies to rattle on their tray. Quickly putting the cookie sheet down, she quickly headed to see what it had been to create such a loud sound in her house. If someone had just broken in, they would be sorry that they chose this apartment to burglarize.  
  
What she saw was not she expected though, three girls, all roughly the same age, and they looked as if they had fallen in a random heap in the middle of her room, but no doors or windows where open. She would have been even more shocked if she had come in time to actually see the random fuku fade into the normal clothing they were wearing. Even without the extra shock, Makoto decided that she had better call the rest of the senshi, something about the whole thing screamed of senshi business. 


End file.
